A near field communications (NFC) reader may use a loop antenna. Larger loops may make it easier for the reader to communicate with another NFC-equipped device. An NFC reader may be used to complement other electronic devices, including input devices such as keypads. The printed circuit board (PCB) used for the electronic device may limit the size and possible locations of the NFC antenna and associated NFC chipset, as the NFC antenna may need be placed to avoid interference from metal used in the PCB. The NFC chipset may need to be placed on a separate PCB, increasing the size of a device. The NFC antenna may also be insulated using ferrite, which may increase the cost of a device that includes both the NFC reader and other electronic device.